Mainframe computing is a computing platform used today by the largest companies in the world. A mainframe often processes many workloads such as accounts receivable, general ledger, payroll and a variety of applications needed for specific business requirements. These workloads are commonly referred to as applications or jobs.
A mainframe is a complex environment consisting of databases and datasets (i.e., files). These data typically reside on a direct access storage device (DASD) or disk drive. In addition to DASD, mainframe applications also rely on one or more tape drives/devices to store portions of these data. Tape drive(s) can be the primary repository of vital information within a mainframe application. Tape today can be either physical tape which must be mounted on hardware to be read or virtual tape which is disk-based storage emulating physical tape.
Mainframe computers process information in one of two modes of operation, online or batch. An online system, for example, provides an interactive application interface for interaction by customers and employees. In contrast, a batch system, for example, involves non-interactive processing of an application (e.g., generating statements) in which the application is started and runs without intervention until it completes. Both batch and online applications exist and run in predetermined cycles to automate data processing for an organization.
As a mainframe environment processes applications, event log entries are created. Each event log entry provides detailed information regarding a particular event (e.g., job initiation, dataset open, dataset close, job termination, etc.). The detailed information includes, for example, a time the event occurred, a type of the event, a status of the event, and/or other information related to the event. A system management facility (SMF) is responsible for generating and managing these event log entries. As such, event log entries are referred to as SMF records. Event log entries (e.g., SMF records), in one example, are utilized by one or more other processes executing within the mainframe environment as a way to manage the performance of the mainframe environment.